


That's Not a Gift... or is it?

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Curse Breaker Fleur Delacour, Drabbles, F/M, Quidditch Shop Owner Oliver Wood, Rare Pairings, Undercover, Wheel of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: When cursed artifacts are being fenced through Oliver Wood's Quidditch Shop, Auror Harry Potter steps in with a request for a Curse Breaker to go undercover to help them find the culprits.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Fleur Delacour
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	That's Not a Gift... or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chaos Master, Frumpologist, and her Wheel of Doom.
> 
> My prompt was Oliver Wood, Fleur Delacour, and Undercover. 
> 
> It's not my garden. I just tend to the seeds.

“I'll say it again. I dunnah like it.”

“Mr. Wood, we understand how you feel, but the facts are someone is using your Quidditch shop to fleece cursed objects.” 

“And what do you expect me to do about it? I cannot afford to bring in staff to ensure each and every item doesn’t have some hidden curse on it that's only activated when touched by a muggle or muggleborn.”

“We understand that.”

“I run a legitimate business here. I do my due diligence, lad.” 

“We understand Mr. Wood. It’s just-”

“Nae. I'll nae have it.”

“It's okay, Zacharias, we'll take it from here.” Zacharias gave an audible sigh of relief before nodding and excusing himself.

“Ollie, good to see you,” Harry offered his hand to his former Quidditch captain. 

Oliver hesitated for a moment before accepting the other man's hand. “Harry. You're looking well.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks.” 

“So, they sent you to sweet talk to me next, I suppose.” 

“Something like that,” murmured Harry. “I've brought you a gift.” 

“A gift?” asked Ollie, watching Harry wave a statuesque blonde over. “That's nae a gift, Harry. That's a person.”

“She’s a Curse Breaker actually, and a damn good one. I hope that you'll allow her to work here, on my dime, and give her access to the merchandise and work as our undercover agent.” 

Ollie eyes them both skeptically for a moment, “Do you know anything about Quidditch Lass?”

Fleur Delacour gave him a dazzling smile. “Oui. My ex-husband was quite a fan,” she admitted tucking a lock of shiny blonde hair behind one ear. 

“And, of course, you're still good friends with Viktor Krum,” added Harry. Oliver's eyes widened, and he took in the woman beside his former teammate.  
“Is that true?”

“Oui. We are still friends from our days as Triwizard champions.” 

“So, you'll agree?” pressed Harry.

“Aye,” said Oliver after a long silence. “I'll agree. But you'll pay her salary, and I'll nae have her messing with my shop’s day to day business.” Harry and Fleur nodded immediately. “And I want some autographed photos and such from Krum,” added Oliver quickly, as he crossed his arms defiantly. “Boost the business.”

Harry grinned. “I'm sure that can be arranged.” 

****

“And that’s the story of how your mummy and daddy met,” cooed Harry to the tiny bundle in his arms. “And I still think they owe me a thank you card.” 

“I think naming you Godfather will do,” commented Oliver with a roll of his eyes. 

“Oui,” added Fleur, “Who knew working together undercover for six months would lead to this?”

Harry gave them a delighted smile before returning his attention to the baby in his arms, “Hello Jamie,” he murmured, bouncing the baby in his arms. “You look like a Harpies fan in the making.”

“Tornadoes,” countered Wood.

“We’ll see,” laughed Harry. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe! xx


End file.
